One Piece:Children of the Saw
by Firesblade
Summary: Three hybrids set off on a unbelievable adventure as they try to find their place in the world.


**Chapter 1****: The Hybrids**

Nami quietly opened the door to the bedroom and went to the queen size bed where she smiled down on the three sleeping occupants. She didn't have the heart to wake them as she careful sat on the edge of the bed and watched them with a sad smile. It had been twelve years since Arlong's downfall yet to Nami, it felt like yesterday. There was a reason for her to remember because sleeping in the bed were her children, children fathered by Arlong. The navigator marveled at how different the triplets were in appearance but her heart still ached every time she looked at them despite the strong love she felt for offspring.

Her first born resembled Arlong so much that he could pass as a mirror image to his father, something that still made her knees weak and heart pound. He had been born white as snow, black hair with streaks of red and warm brown eyes that matched Nami. The moment of his birth, a rare event occured; a riptide. Once Nami learned of it she decided to name her first born son, Riptide.

Her second child, a girl was different. She had a more human facial look except with a more powerful built jaw. She had skin the color of silver and had black hair with a light blue eyes just like her father. Nami decided to name her Destiny.

Nami's other son made her worry. His birth had been the most difficult and had nearly died due to the umbilical cord being wrapped around his neck only Chopper's skills as a doctor along with the abilities of Nico Robin's devil fruit saved his life. His birth being the longest, he was named Long. His skin was the copper in color, hair that was a mixture of silver and black, emerald eyes and just like his sister, he had human facial features. He was also born with a deformed dorsal fin. The tip of the fin was folded over, making the fin like a strange version of a frozen tidal wave.

The navigator continued to watch the sleeping trio, eyes beginning to mist with tears. She loved them, despite their appearance and heritage yet she feared for them. The fear of Arlong ever learning of their existence, knowing his detestation for them would be limitless and he see the hybrids as a terrible shame to the Fishman race. Nami also knew her children had powerful and watchful protectors that wouldn't hesitate to come to the aid of the young ones. Death Root, Axe-Head and Malchior D. Raco were the most powerful allies and friends of the Straw Hats and all three, had a member that had past dealings with Arlong. Nami shivered, remembering how Arlong made his when she turned 16. Everytime he brought her to his bed, she wanted to be sick. The mere thought alone was enough. Even with his detestation for the human race, he still took her for his own pleasure and Nami hated him for it. That was nothing compared to the day she learned she was pregnant and knowing it was Arlong who had fathered the child.

She had considered a abortion but she didn't have the heart to end the life of innocent child and with tears in her eyes, she revealed the truth to her nakama. The memory of that day was still ever so fresh in her mind.

**-Flashback-**

_"You're pregnant?" Sanji said. "With that shitty bastard fish's kid?"_

_Nami was trying to fight back the tears as she looked at the shock and horror of her nakama, her friends. Their looks were too much to bear and she broke down. For her, it was worse. To actually relive those nights, to remember how Arlong forced her. The pain and the shame was beyond words and to now to reveal what Arlong had done to her was so hard to do. Robin and Chopper were equally upset and though they were part of the crew when Arlong was taken down, they had heard the story from the others. Chopper's medical instincts kicked when he remembered how ill Nami had been when she was brought to Drum Island and he grew concerned. _

_"You will need a full medical check up so we can make sure your baby is okay since you were ill," he said worriedly._

_Luffy had yet to say anything and Nami looked at him. "Luffy, say something. Please."_

_"Did that bastard ever know?" Luffy asked quietly keeping his head tilted in such a way that no one could see his expression. Yet the Straw Hats knew he was angry. If anyone truly angered the young pirate it was Arlong. Luffy remembered how Arlong made Nami cry and that was enough to go a kick the shark man's ass. Now he learned another dark cruel thing Arlong had done to his navigator._

_"Arlong never knew but if he ever learned..." her voice was broke as images filled her mind of what Arlong would do._

_"We'll raise the baby," he said decidedly, surprising everyone._

_"WHAT?"_

_With arms folded, Luffy looked at his nakama and he nodded, "We'll help Nami raise and protect the baby."_

_Zoro looked at his captain as if he finally lost it. "Oi, Luffy! This is something fathered by that evil fish freak bastard. How can you just decide to raise it?"_

_Luffy gave his First Mate his signature grin. "It's Nami's baby and Nami is part of our family," he said simply._

_As crazy as it sounded, the Straw Hats knew Luffy was right and with them there to help in the child's growth, they knew Nami's child would be safe and well loved. Chopper broke out into a dance, clapping his hooves in excitement. "We'll all get to be uncles and a aunt to the baby."_

_Nami couldn't help but smile. "Thank you everyone," She said before focusing her attention on her captain. "Luffy, promise me one thing."_

_"Sure," he said. "What is it?"_

_"That you help me protect the baby from Arlong. Don't let him ever take the baby."_

_There was a loud chorus of, "WE'LL NEVER LET HIM!"_

_It was at this point that Nami cried knowing she had such wonderful friends but even through her tears, she smiled and laughed..._

**-End Flashback-**

Nine months later, Nami gave birth to surprisingly triplets. They were beautiful children despite having their father's blood and everyone on the _Going Merry _loved them, treating them as if they were no different. The young hybrids flourished under the love of their uncles and Aunt Robin. Soon their immense range of talents were revealed. Riptide was the most gifted out of the three and a master at all trades but he had a great skill as a cartographer, the same skill that led to Nami's enslavement by Arlong himself. Destiny had a desire for history and Robin took her under her wing, teaching her everything she knew. It was Long that made Nami worry the most and knowing he almost died at birth didn't help. He picked up things a little slower then his siblings and he spoke slowly and rarely in full sentences. Chopper was positive that Long might one day recover and that it was nothing to worry about; still everyone keep a particular eye out on the youngest hybrid. What was surprising was his skill as at cooking; Long had such a talent that Sanji permitted him to help with preparation of the meals and eventually began to allow Long to cook with Sanji close by. Long was so good that no one could tell who prepared the meal; was it Sanji or Long? Honestly, no one really cared.

The children's live were full of happiness especially with the arrival of Franky and Brook and the Straw Hats' new ship, _Thousand Sunny. _The triplets were only a year old when their new uncles joined the crew and immediately Franky fell in love with them as did Brook. When they couldn't sleep it was Brook who played _"Bink's Sake" _on his violin as their lullaby. Nami was happy knowing her children were happy until the day Long found Arlong's wanted poster and showed it to Riptide, asking, "Why you have wanted poster?"

Riptide was confused as hell till his brother shoved it in his face. Riptide's blood ran cold when he saw the unnerving resemblance to the sharkman. The triplets went to their mother and showed her the poster. Nami's guilt was terrible especially when her oldest asked, "Mother, why do I look like him?"

"Because he is...your father," she said before telling them the truth. The guilt she felt was nothing compared to seeing Riptide's reaction. His face filled with anguish, Riptide ran from his mother's chart room and was followed by his mother and siblings. They found him with Chopper and Franky, crying his eyes out as his uncles comforted him. Chopper and Franky both told Riptide about their lives and Nami and her other two children stood in the doorway, listening. Silently Destiny and Long went to their brother and Nami saw the depth of her children's bond to one another. Even though Riptide slowly accepted the fact he looked like his estranged father, it didn't stop him from asking his uncles to help him train so he would become a more skilled fighter. That had been over two months ago.

"Mother?" said a gentle voice.

Nami nearly jumped at the touch of the hand on her arm. Riptide had woken up and seeing the distant look in her eyes had grown concern. "Mother..." he said softly not wanting to wake his siblings. "You were remembering him again, weren't you?"

She looked away, not wanting him to see the shame and pain in her eyes. "No, I-,"

Riptide cut her off with a shake of his head. "I look so much like him that it pains you to look at me. After what he has done to you, it's hard not to see him when you look at him. But-" He gently reached up, turning her to look at him. "-there is a difference between him and me."

Nami looked at him in surprise, "What is that?"

"I'm the better result of him as is Des and Long."

For being 14yr old, Riptide seemed wiser and more mature then he should be. Nami leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "I know you are, baby." She planted a kiss on the top of his head. "You three are my special babies"

Destiny and Long sensing their brother's absence woke up and seeing their mother, gather around her. Nami closed her eyes as she felt the warm of her children as they formed a circle around her, hugging her. She felt their love and she drank that love in. The moment was interrupted when they heard yelling followed up by something...or someone crashing into what might have been a wall.

"And there goes Uncle Sanji," Destiny said hearing the yelling.

"Uncle Luffy bad again," Long said. "Good he not like us."

Nami was puzzled by her son's words, "Long, what do you mean?"

Long gave a toothy grin as he chuckled. "If he like shark, we be in lots of trouble."

This brought a roar of laughter from Riptide. "Hell, we would starve! He'd probably try to even eat us!"

"Like tuna," Long said, grinning ear to ear.

"The feared rubber-shark of the Grand Line!" Destiny said laughing.

Even Nami laughed at that one. "Luffy certainly is bottomless pit."

"Might be bottomless, not as hungry as us!" Long headed out of the room. "Get food or be none left."

Destiny was right on his heels, "Long, you Chum Chucker, don't you dare eat before anyone else!"

Riptide rose from the bed and offered a webbed hand out to his mother. Nami took his hand giving him a proud motherly smile. "Always the gentleman as always," she said.

The white hybrid's face flushed with embarrassment and pride at his mother's words. He learned that it was good to be a gentleman from his Uncle Brook and Uncle Sanji. "I'm only being a good son, you know that."

Nami smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You are that. Now run along and join your brother and sister before you get no breakfast."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there after I check something."

Riptide gave a nod, "I'll tell Uncle Sanji to keep your plate warm."

Nami smiled as she watched him before walking over to a book self where she pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in half. It was Arlong's wanted poster and she stared at it, long and hard. "They may have your blood but they will never have your cold cruel heart."

Suddenly she felt a chill run up her back and in the back of her mind, she heard his laughter. _Sha ha ha ha ha! You believe that, Nami? Keep telling yourself those pretty little lies and one day, you will see the truth. _She closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them again, took one more look at the poster before folding it up and placing it between two books. She knew it had to be her imagination that she heard Arlong but even it was, it gave her a strange uneasy chill. As she headed to join the others for breakfast, a question ran through her mind. What path would her children follow?

**Sorry for being absent for so long and making many of you wondering if I was going to return. Well, I can tell you that DS is back and I'm planning on finishing Saw Pirates though it may take longer for me to do. I have other fics that need to be finished and I will try my best to do so. Now many of you will remember my original "Children of the Saw" and how it was my first OP story. After rereading it myself, I realized I had many mistakes and so I decided to write a new version of it. Now you all know the routine. Read and Review.**


End file.
